The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In general, an image forming apparatus includes at least one unit attachment portion to which a replenishment unit storing developer can be attached in a detachable manner. An image forming apparatus that can execute a color printing includes four unit attachment portions that respectively correspond to yellow, cyan, magenta, and black developer.
In addition, the image forming apparatus may include a unit detection sensor which is configured to detect whether or not the replenishment unit is attached to the unit attachment portion. When the unit detection sensor detects that the replenishment unit is not attached, the image forming apparatus prohibits the print process and outputs a notification that the replenishment unit is not attached to the unit attachment portion.
Furthermore, the image forming apparatus may include a tag reader. The tag reader reads information from an electronic tag attached to the replenishment unit by performing a short-distance wireless communication. For example, information of the developer, such as the color and type of the developer, is recorded in the electronic tag.
There is known an image forming apparatus that determines that a replenishment unit is not attached to the unit attachment portion when the tag reader cannot communicate with an electronic tag.